Timeline
This Timeline depicts the events that occurred in the Urathian Universe. *'Shikara' is the being of change and dark forces; Lokara is the being order and light forces; Jukara is the great mediator between the two forces. For untold ages, the three brothers have remained in coherence. *During the Blood Shift, an event where immortals become mortal, Shikara struck his brother Lokara over and over again. From Lokara's blood, the Lothum, or light children, were created. From Lokara's body, the Losrum, or light walkers, were created. *Jukara punishes Shikara by having the god banished to Limbo. Before his banishment, Shikara sheds his own blood and created spawns known as the Shithum, or dark children. *There are seven Shithum: Azazel (destruction), Hilmesh (deceit and debauchery), Abaddon (time and tears), Vohamanah (sorcery and deal making), Vehuel (war and the warrior), Nephora (fear and nightmare), Monkir (scorned and madness) *There are nine Lothum: Kerubiel (leadership and justice), Camiel (wielder of flame sword and gatekeeper to heaven), Zadkiel (mercy), Jhudiel (work and prayer), Raziel (knowledge and law), Kushiel (beauty and nature), Sariel (life and death), Puriel (fertility and purity), Uriel (travel and faith) *After the Blood Shift, Abaddon initiates the beginning of time and gives existence to all things. *The Lothum work together to create four realms: Heaven, Ghibale, Animus, and Dretan. :*'Heaven' is the transcendent holy place where the gods, angels, and the blessed reside. :*'Ghibale' is the realm where the Lothums reside along with their angelic servants. The elves believe this realm to be a part of Heaven. :*'Animus' is the mortal plane where Domus is. :*'Dretan' is the realm where the Shithum and their daemons reside. The elves believe this realm to be a part of Hell. *After the Blood Shift, the Losrum had planned to revive Lokara in his truest form. In a failed effort, the Losrum sacrificed their lives and bodies to create what would become Domus. Domus was intended to be Lokara, but instead it became a planet that would house life. *What little remained of the Losrum and their essence would become the mer, a mortal elven species. The first elves were the''' White Elves''' of Castia. *Hell comes into existence as a place of eternal torture after the creation of mortals on Domus. *From his infinite wisdom and love, Kerubiel creates Man on Antvinar, Domus that they would inhabit the world. There are five races of man. :*The Nomian are the white-skinned men that inhabit central Antvinar and prefer to use their brute strength. :*The Halian are the yellow-skinned men that inhabit the west and prefer to use the arcane arts. :*The Chthonian are the black-skinned men that inhabit the southeast and prefer to use stealth. :*The Parthian are the red-skinned men that inhabit the northeastern coasts of Antvinar and prefer pirating and sailing. :*The Dwarvian are the brown-skinned men that are scattered across Antvinar and prefer craftsmanship and building. *Fearing the depth of Man's violent nature, Kushiel creates a race of Fairies that would be guardians of the forests and nature itself. *Azazel creates Giants, Ogres, and Gargoyles to be his own dominions on Domus that would bring devastation to the world. *Kerubiel and the other Lothum banish Azazel to reside in Hell for this heinous act. The Beasts '''cannot be destroyed by the Lothum, so they're instead transferred to Oremos and Ashland, distant continents from Man and Mer. *Balthazar, an ancient human, looses his wife and children and pleads to the Lothum for his family back. After not receiving a response, Balthazar pleads to the Shithum. Vohamanah responds and strikes a deal with the mortal. He will return Balthazar's family and in return, requires him to murder the leader of his clan. Balthazar accepts and completes the request. Vohamanah gives the man the lost corpses of his family, but doesn't bring them to life as that wasn't the deal. Balthazar is beheaded by his clan for killing their leader, and Vohamanah returns to his home. *Man develops into clans and tribes that spread across Antvinar on Domus. Their skills as warriors earns them good judgment with Vehuel. Vehuel rewards man with the invention of the '''bow and arrow. *The White Elves are more progressive and establish large settlements on Castia. Their adaptation to wielding magic has increased and been integrated into their mechanisms. *Fearing the White Elves to be more advanced than man, Zadkiel erects large mountain ranges that divide the continents of Antvinar and Castia. *Sariel sees disorder in the creatures of Domus, and decides to create his own creatures of absolute order and authority known as the Dragons. *The Dragons make their debut during the early tribal wars of man. The warring is quickly put to end due to Dragon interference. *There are those among man that view the Dragons as gods and worship them. The have formed the Covenant of Vrarthax, Vrarthax being the strongest of Dragons. *The majority of man views the Dragons as a threat, but decides to ignore them because of their great power. *The White Elves and the Dragons initially war against each other in what would become the Drago Conflitti. Surprisingly, the mer were able to fight off the Dragons despite them being immortal. *Nearing the conclusion of the war, the White Elves attempted to harness the immortality of the Dragons using special tools crafted from Arcanium and Bronze. The device allowed the mer to capture the soul of the Dragon. *The White Elves somehow managed to merge the Dragon's soul with one of their own individuals, a man named Ruciano. Ruciano became powerful and immortal. *Kerubiel punished the White Elves for this experimentation. He devolved their kind into seven lesser races of mer. :*The Moon Elves, with their white skin, made the former ruins of the White Elves their homes. :*The Sun Elves, with their bronze skin, built their own settlements across Castia. :*The Wood Elves, with their brown skin, ventured into the forests and became excellent hunters. :*The Wolf Elves, with their light grey fur, made the mountains their home. :*The Dark Elves, with the black skin, ventured far east and over the seas until they reach the island called Aliquam. :*The Water Elves, with their dark blue skin, settled near the coasts of Castia. :*The Stone Elves, with their green skin, made caverns and caves their home. *Ruciano remained a White Elf, and he watched as people where morphed and scorned. Sariel had punished Ruciano for his transgressions by imprisoning him the Orb of Osanna and placing it in the far off island continent of Ashland. *Azazel endows man with three of his artifacts: the Bow of the Shekinah, the Staff of Furetur, and the Blade of Azazel. Each weapon has the ability to drain or steal the life force of the enemy it is casted on. *The Halian are using the artifacts against the Nomian to drive them out of the western region of Antvinar. This is successful, but when the Nomian acquire the aid of the Dwarvian to craft weapons, the fight becomes even. The Talisman Wars begin. *After a century of war, the Halian and Nomian make a truce. Antvinar is divided into seven territories. :*The Mythik Territory is in the southwest and owned by the Halian. :*The Nythil Territory is in the far west above Mythik and is owned by the Halian. :*The Talberon Territory is in the northwest above Nythil and is owned by the Chthonian. :*The Safize Territory is in the north right of Talberon and is owned by the Nomian. :*The Kimdar Territory is in central Antvinar and is owned by the Nomian. :*The Julthor Territory is in the northeast right of Safize and is owned by the Dwarvian. :*The Gothor Territory is in the far east below Julthor and is owned by the Parthian. *Azazel's artifacts are hidden across Antvinar so that no one would ever procure all the weapons and use them for war. *Hotch of Kimdar is the town's drunk, and he woohoos women with his devilish looks. In one encounter with a woman, Hotch attempts to rape her. The woman concedes and after, reveals herself to be the Hilmesh, the god of deceit and debauchery. Hilmesh rewards the mortal with the gift of Category:Timeline